Team JASP
by the assassin of hope
Summary: A punk from the streets, a misguided girl, A Shadow, and a waste of space, All four of them are hated for different reasons, but each had their shares of a dark past. Something that they all couldn't live with. but with the help of some new found friends, can these four outcast find...the light?
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Four students, each different in their own way, Each however being put to the test of friend ship and honesty. but for a story to truly be good we must start years ago for the leader.

10 years ago in the northeast of Vale lies the house of the best Parkor master in Vale, 30 year old Arron griffin, Arron was a man who truly cared for his kingdom and what's left of his family...You see, his Wife Mira Jane Griffin died giving birth to a son, Who was proudly name John Griffin. Arron spent as much time as he did with his son, his only child saw him as a hero a person who can't die, the son loved him more then the super hero's on TV...But one night...

"John was asleep in his room when he heard the front door kicked in. getting scared he would grab his favorite blue blanket and a toy truck and walked half way down the stairs to see 5 men talking to his dad in the living room. "Look I told you I'm not paying for protection from you, you all used to be a symbol for Fanus rights, now you became monsters." The leader was wearing a full on Grimm mask as he walked over. "And we know that Houses can burn down so much faster when no one is trying to put it out, Pay up or we burn this place down." he reply as the others laughed, None of them seeing the young kid.

"You can shake down the whole Block, but I won't let you terrorize me." Arron reply soon spiting in the leader's face. "And here I hoped we came to a understanding..." He reply soon gripping his neck. "You lack respect, I think it's time for me and the boys to teach you." The leader reply as the other Whitefang members grabbed clubs and spiked bats.

But before any of them could do anything a toy truck was thrown at the leader's head, rubbing the back of his head in pain he growled and turned around to see the young boy. "A son..." the leader said as he order two of the members to get Young John, he tired to run but the white fang members were too fast, dragging him over to the leader. "White hair?" The leader asked the father who growl. "Get's it from his mother's side, I swear if you lay one finger on him!" Arron shouted as he tired to break out of their hold.

The leader would soon take off his mask to show lion like features. "Then he's the first to learn." taking off his black glove he show that he had claw hands, soon reaching over to John he gave a rough slap across his face, Leaving a massive claw mark on his right cheek. "There, a reminder why he shouldn't mess with us." the leader grinned as Arron snapped.

Arron would then grab a bottle from the table and hit the head of the member holding his left side, soon punching the other he got up. "Leave my son alone!" he reply soon charging at the lion, the members holding John let him go so they can mad rush him, but Arron beat both of them out of his way as he got the lion onto the ground, they began to throw punches and roll around a bit, then...It happen...

A gun shot that would turn Johnny's life forever...The lion faunus would get up as Arron was gasping for Air, he was shot square in the chest and was bleeding out. "DADDY!" Johnny shouted running over as he tired to stop the bleeding. The lion was about to finish off Johnny But then the sounds of cop sirens were heard.

"AXEL! WE HAVE TO GO!" shouted a member who was helping the other up. The lion growl. "Remember my face little one, Everytime you look at your face...You'll remember...You'll remember this night." he reply soon leaving out the back. Johnny was still trying to use his blanket to stop the bleeding. "Hang on dad, I'm sure the Blanket will stop the bleeding..." he reply as Arron place a hand on his cheek. "S-Son...R-Remember...Be strong..." Then Arron close his eyes.

"Dad...Dad what's does that mean...DAD!"  
18 YEARS LATER

18 years...18 years today was when he lost his father, having been to lock up for more then one charge he was grown up now. Wearing a black hoodie with a Black tank top, along with black shoes and black jeans. He was spray painting. 'Where's our Law!?' on the side of the court house. Soon moving the half skull mask he had he Looked at his work. "Not to bad, Wish I had more paint to draw a mustache on one of the board members though.

"Oh don't worry...You'll have enough time to learn...In jail." Johnny turned around to see a cop hitting a baton against his left hand. "Oh Frank, admiring the art?" Johnny joked as Frank rolled his eyes and walked over. "You know the drill Griffin." Frank reply. "Yeah, Yeah I got it." Johnny said holding his hands up, But with a small grin would close them both as two clones spawn next to him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SUMMON US NOW!?" Said the one with red spikes in his hair as he was clearly mad. the one on the left with yellow spike tips on his bangs smile. "Oh hey Frank, Lovely night where having?" he reply, Frank groaned. "Oh not this again, Don't try to run.." he reply as Johnny would then do so. Frank called on his Radio.

"This is Officer 56, Subset is on foot heading for market square." He reply..."And subject can clone himself, catch the ones with red or yellow tips on the bangs, you would just caught a clone made of pure Aura." with that the search began, However the real Johnny was safely on the top of a near by roof.

"Man, cops are just getting older and fatter...And more stupid it seems." He said to himself as he would grab his pack and began his trip home... Walking to a crappy apartment on the south side of Vale, he enter his REALLY small apartment and locked the door behind him. "Scarps? Here boy?" he reply.

"Turning he would see Ozpin and goodwitch, his cat scarps was laying on Ozpin's lap with his trademark coffee mug. "How did you two get in my apartment?" He reply as he was reaching for something in his Umbrella holder. Goodwitch would then hold up a saw off shotgun with an axe Blade on it. "You got to keep better track of your things." She reply placing it on the coffee table. "Your house Mother let us in." Ozpin reply as he starch behind the cat's ears to which he purred.

"Look If this is about money, tell Mario I'll get his 40 lien by the end of the week." Johnny reply as Ozpin would get up as Scarps would leap onto the sofa. "No your mistaken, We came by ourselves, No Marios." He reply as Johnny would soften up a bit. "Okay then...What do you two want?"

"Tonight you were able to flee from 5 patrol cars and 30 cops, that should be a record..." Ozpin reply. "Nah, it was 6 cars last week." Johnny answer back. "But...I did not came to explained your nightly affairs, I came to offer a deal." Ozpin said, Johnny rose a brow. "What kind of deal...?"

The next Day

Johnny had packed all of his belongings into a few bags, he was offer a deal, A great Deal...A deal for Revenge. Ozpin can locate the bastard who took his father away from him, But...Johnny had to do a whole year at Beacon, He'll get the place by the end of the month, which is four weeks away. Johnny walked outside where a car was ready to take Johnny to the ship yard.

Glynda was still unsure about this as she stood with Ozpin in his office. "Are you sure about this sir, Mr. Griffin's rap sheet is longer then any 18 year old boy out there." She reply as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "We must not be too haste to judge a book by it's cover, Sure it might have rips and faded, But the inside...Holds so much more." he reply.

So this is how the Rebel joined Beacon...On a mission of revenge.  
End of origin chapter One.


	2. The lover

Ch.2 the lover and the warrior.

Welcome back, I'm sure your just about done reading about the rebel, But now let's move onto the 'A' in JASP, Ally Shyamal, A cat faunus and her sister Kelly, These two are orphans, by what? Only Kelly knows. Any who let's move onto their story...

 _Atlas...So boring, So...peaceful..._ Ally and her sister were in their Dorm room it was their needed curfew, Ally liked atlas to some extend. Kelly however wanted to get out. "This is boring sis, I heard that Atlas was know for it's night life, But how can we experience said life if we are locked up every night." Kelly said as she was wearing her sleep wear, Her sister ally was still in her atlas uniform, Ally had white hair and blue eyes, she had two furry cat ears on top of her head and she was starting to see what her sister was saying about Atlas.

"But what can we do sis, even if we get out of the school, Then Ironwood would find us.." She said as she wasn't as brave as her sister who had black hair, Black cat ears and Red eyes. "We made it out of the building." Kelly said. "For five minutes before we were surrounded and Sent back to our rooms on lockdown." ally added. Kelly waved that off.

"Then let's try one more time, Have you been working on your Semblance?" Kelly asked as she got up. "Yes, But are you sure we should even do this?" Ally asked as her sister would soon chance into her white armor. "It's now or never ally, You in or out." Kelly reply as her sister bit down on her lower lip in thought. "Alright..."

the next day...

ironwood would enter the room as he was shocked to see it empty. "What happen!?" he said as a few guards were groaning and one seem phase out. "did they do this to you?" He asked as they all nodded. "the white hair one did something to Billy, look at his eyes." Ironwood would take off the guards helmet as he saw Heart shapes on it.

"Solider, Are you feeling alright?" Billy was drooling lightly. "A-Ally, I'll leave my wife for you!" he said as he was out of it for sure. Soon however Ironwood slap him and he got out of it. "Sorry Sir! I looked right at her eyes when she was using her semblance!" he reply as he had a red hand print on his left cheek. "did they say anything?"

"Kelly left you a note when she took down an Android." one of the guards would hand him the piece of paper.

 _Dear Ironwood, me and my sister resign from atlas academy, by the time you are reading this will be halfway to Vale. Warm regards the_ Shyamal sisters.

Ironwood would growl. "You know what...Let them." he reply as he had to repair the courtyard from what has happen to it.

On a plane heading for Vale, Kelly was wearing a black dress with black stockings and heels. "Here we are Ally, our new home~" she said as Ally was wearing a white dress as she would be reading a book, She was still worry...But as long as she had her sister then she would endure anything that this world can throw at her.

Next time:

"The shadow of the witches blade remains cast."


End file.
